


Dzieci lata

by juana_a



Series: Słodko-gorzki koniec [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Blatant Abuse of Historical Facts, F/F, F/M, Gen, Incest, M/M, Magic, Sibling Incest
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wielka Brytania, XIV wiek. Święta w Winterfell są wyjątkowo tłoczne tego roku. Z wizytą przybywa sam król Robert, tuż po świętach niespodziewanie pojawiają się Tyrellowie, by zaproponować sojusz. A kiedy rodzice nie patrzą, dzieci...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dzieci lata

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Summer Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/726241) by [juana_a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a)



> Część druga serii została napisana podczas Fikatonu 13 na [multifandom_pl](http://multifandom-pl.livejournal.com/).  
> Dla potrzeb fika przyjmijmy, że w XIV wieku Szkocja nie była osobnym królestwem

Winterfell, gdzieś w Szkocji, koniec XIV wieku

 

Święta jak zwykle nadchodzą o wiele za wcześnie. Zanim ktokolwiek zdąży nacieszyć się śniegiem, trzeba pakować kufry, podkradać ostatnie imbirowe ciasteczka z kuchni i wymienić pożegnalne uściski z przyjaciółmi. Przez otwarte drzwi wiatr wwiewa zapach dymu i świeżego śniegu, mróz szczypie skórę, kiedy uczniowie przekraczają bramy Hogwartu i udają się do czekających na nich powozów.

Święta nadchodzą o wiele za wcześnie, ale też o tyle za późno i Robb z uśmiechem przekracza próg zamku Winterfell, opada na kolana, żeby uściskać Rickona i drugą ręką pogłaskać Szarego Wichra, który nie potrafi ustać w miejscu. Obok niego Jon obejmuje Aryę, i Brana. Sansa wtula twarz w miękkie futro Damy. Bran śmieje się, że Duchowi zaraz urwie się ogon.

Śmiech jak zawsze odbija się echem od kamiennych ścian Winterfell i jedyną wskazówką, że coś się zmieniło, jest niesięgający oczu smutny uśmiech ojca.

 

\----

 

Skrzaty domowe zabierają kufry jeszcze zanim Sansa wypuszcza Damę z objęć i podnosi się z gracją, żeby uściskać matkę. Kątem oka obserwuje, jak Robb wita się z ojcem, a zaraz potem odruchowo wzrokiem szuka Jona.

Wzdychając zapamiętuje, żeby zwrócić im na to uwagę, ale zaraz potem matka pokazuje im list, w którym król Robert zawiadamia ich o swojej wizycie i wszystkie inne myśli ulatują jej z głowy. Uśmiecha się. Jeszcze tylko dwa dni i znowu zobaczy Joffreya. Lepszych świąt nie mogła sobie przecież wymarzyć, prawda?

 

\----

 

Tej nocy Sansa jest tak podniecona, że nie może zasnąć. Długo przewraca się z boku na bok zanim decyduje się wymknąć na nocny spacer po ogrodzie. Zmęczona i zirytowana powoli wyplątuje się spomiędzy prześcieradeł i grubych futer. Drży i cofa się odruchowo, kiedy jej bose stopy dotykają zimnej, kamiennej posadzki. Dama niespokojnie podnosi łeb i mruga rozespana, ale wiernie podąża za nią do ciężkich, dębowych drzwi.

Ciepłe źródła sprawiają, że w ogrodzie jest ciepło, niemal parno. Trawa wciąż jest zielona, a mech rozściela się delikatnym dywanem na ziemi i ogrzewa jej zmarznięte stopy.

Sansa myśli, że słyszy szept Bogini zaplątany w wiatr i szelest liści.

 

\----

 

— Musimy przestać — szept Jona jest tak cichy, że ukryta za drzewem Sansa nie powinna go słyszeć, ale wiatr w świętym gaju jest kapryśny i lubi plotkować.

Odpowiedź Robba ginie gdzieś między jego ustami a skórą Jona tak szybko, że wiatr nie ma okazji jej złapać, ale zaraz potem w ogrodzie rozlega się śmiech. Sansa uśmiecha się do siebie i ryzykuje. Nie widzi ich dokładnie, pod tym kątem cień wiekowych cisów i jałowców skrywa ich niemal całkowicie, ale wydaje jej się, że dostrzega palce Jona kreślące obce jej wzory na plecach Robba.

Zamyka oczy i udaje, że wcale nie słucha wiatru rozpowiadającego sekrety, które nie należą do żadnego z nich.

 

\----

 

— Loras uważa, że król Robert zamierza mianować ojca Lordem Kanclerzem — mówi cicho Robb, kiedy następnego ranka całą trójką wymykają się do opuszczonej wieży w północnej części zamku.

Sansa siedzi z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę na starej, kamiennej ławce, którą już dawno temu przykryła jakimś zapomniamym futrem. Wzrok ma zwrócony w stronę traktu, wypatruje królewskiego orszaku, udaje, że nie zauważa, jak palce Robba zaciskają się na nadgarstu Jona.

— To chyba dobrze, prawda? — pyta. Nie odwraca się, dyskretnie bardziej odwraca głowę i gra w ich starą grę: ja wiem, że ty wiesz, a ty wiesz, że ja wiem, że ty wiesz, ale udawajmy, że nic nie wiesz. — Matka mówi, że to wielki zaszczyt — dodaje po chwili.

— Matka mówi też, że jest to znakomity ruch taktyczny, który pozwoli nam na wyrównanie sił i wpływów z Lannisterami — odpowiada Robb szorstko. Nie musi mówić, że się z tym nie zgadza, ton jego głosu mówi sam za siebie. 

Sansa słyszy trzepot skrzydełek obok ucha i powoli odwraca głowę. Żółty motyl zatacza nad nią koło i odlatuje w stronę sufitu, na którym siedzi już niewielkie stadko różnobarwnych motyli. Kolejny pojawia się znikąd tuż obok Jona, który ze śmiechem wyjmuje Robbowi różdżkę z ręki. Sansa wzdycha i mimowolnie prosi jakiegokolwiek słuchającego ją boga, żeby Robb nie narobił kłopotów.

Bezmyślnie wyczarowane motyle są najlepszym dowodem na to, jak bardzo jest zdenerwowany.

 

\----

 

— Dlaczego właściwie zawsze walczymy z Lannisterami? — pyta Arya, kiedy po uczcie w noc wigilijną wymykają się do gaju. Żadne z nich nie pamięta, kiedy i dlaczego właściwie zapoczątkowali tę tradycję, ale nawet obecność Gwardii Królewskiej i jednej trzeciej dworu nie są w stanie skłonić ich do jej zaniechania.

Robb wzrusza ramionami i pociąga kolejny łyk wina ze zwędzonej przez Jona butelki. 

— Zawsze jest jakiś powód: władza, honor, kobieta — odpowiada Jon. — W poprzednim stuleciu była to najmłodsza córka księcia Kornwalii, dwieście lat temu jakieś ziemie na północy Anglii dzielące Walię od Szkocji, wcześniej o to, kto wynalazł jakiś eliksir. Nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek dzisiaj pamiętał, od czego to się wszystko zaczęło.

— Jeśli Sansa poślubi Joffreya połączy trzy z pięciu najpotężniejszych rodów na Wyspach — dodaje cicho Robb.

Sansa nawet nie próbuje go poprawić. _Kiedy,_ myśli. _Kiedy, nie jeśli._

 

\----

 

Korytarz jest zimny i pusty, a jedyne dźwięki przynosi ze sobą wiatr. Sansa otwiera powoli drzwi do swojej komnaty. Po drugiej stronie korytarza Robb delikatnie całuje policzku Jona, zanim znika w swojej sypialni.

Śnieg zaczyna padać w chwili, w której Sansa naciąga na siebie kołdrę.

 

\----

 

Kiedy Tyrellowie przybywają do Winterfell, dwór królewski szykuje się do wyjazdu. Zaprzągnięte w niewidzialne testrale powozy wypełniają dziedziniec, w stajniach giermkowie siodłają pegazy. Król Robert po raz ostatni obiecuje Aryi miejsce w Gwardii Królewskiej i sztucznie poważnym głosem prosi Robba, żeby nieco ograniczył swoje cotygodniowe pojedynki z Joffreyem. Mruga do niego, gdy tylko królowa odwraca wzrok.

Joffrey całuje jej dłoń i kącik jej ust na pożegnanie, szeptem obiecuje, że w lecie pokaże jej, jak żyją księżniczki. Sansa uśmiecha się i stara się myśleć, że zawsze marzyła, by spędzić lato w Londynie.

 

\----

 

— Margaery? — głos Sansy jest cichszy od szeptu, jakby bała się spłoszyć panującą w komnacie ciszę, jakby bała się, że to wszystko sen, czar, który może prysnąć w każdej chwili.

— Mmm — mruczy Margaery w odpowiedzi, jeszcze mocniej przywierajac do pleców Sansy, a podbródek opierając na jej barku.

— Chciałabyś być królową? — pyta Sansa tak samo cicho.

— W tej chwili mój brat ma na to większe szanse niż ja, słońce — odpowiada Margaery i delikatnie całuje nagie ramię Sansy, która uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi i zamyka oczy.

 

\----

 

Margaery uczy Aryę nowego zaklęcia zmieniającego kolor włosów, kiedy Sansa wchodzi do komnaty. Ogień w kominku trzeszczy głośniej i chwieje się, kiedy wpadający przez uchylone okno zimny wiatr zderza się z wpuszczonym przez nią z korytarza powietrzem.

— Czy to prawda? — pyta Margaery i kątem oka widzi, jak Arya unosi brwi, zdziwiona, że Sansa nie skomentowała jej czerwono-zielonych włosów. — Słyszałam, jak Loras rozmawiał z Jonem i…

— Miałam ci powiedzieć dziś wieczorem. Ojciec nie jest jeszcze zdecydowany, chciał najpierw poznać twojego brata osobiście — odpowiada Margaery spokojnie, ale wyraz jej twarzy wskazuje na niezadowolenie.

— Sojusz? — pyta Sansa po chwili. 

Dym roznosi zapach jabłoni po pomieszczeniu, który miesza się z delikatną wonią przyniesionego przez wiatr śniegu. Margaery nie patrzy jej w oczy, kiedy delikatnie kiwa głową.

 

\----

 

Śnieg topnieje dzień przed Nowym Rokiem. Promienie słońca zamieniają ogród zimowy w krainę czarów i Sansa ma wrażenie, że ktoś przeniósł ją w czasie. Jej dłoń poci się lekko w mocnym uścisku Margaery, miękkie pantofelki nie chronią stóp przed wyścielającymi ścieżki drobnymi kamyczkami, a ich śmiech odbija się echem od szklanych ścian ogrodu.

Dopiero kiedy w końcu przestają się śmiać, słyszą, jak ktoś wzdycha cicho i Margaery kładzie jej palec na ustach.

Za okalającym różaną altankę kamiennym murkiem Robb zostawia ślad swoich zębów na ramieniu Jona. Palce Margaery po omacku rozplątują wstążkę od sukni Sansy.

Sansa zamyka oczy i udaje, że świat nie istnieje.

 

\----

 

Sansa pamięta inny letni dzień w środku zimy, kiedy Zakazany Las tętnił życiem, a zapach zimy mieszał się z zapachem lata, woń śniegu splatała się z wonią mokrej ziemi. Tamtego dnia na otoczonej cisami polance po raz pierwszy usłyszała jak szept Jona znika w zagłębieniu między obojczykami Robba. Tamtego dnia po raz drugi pozwoliła Margaery zaprowadzić się między cisy i rozplątać wstążki od jej sukni.

Sansa pamięta tamten letni dzień w środku zimy i przestaje wierzyć w baśnie.

 

\----

 

— Pewnego dnia mogę być królową Szkocji — mówi Margaery, kiedy Sansa pyta dlaczego Robb. 

— Szkocja nie jest królestwem — zauważa Sansa, rozglądając się po pokoju, żeby sprawdzić, czy skrzaty spakowały wszystko, co chce zabrać ze sobą z powrotem do Hogwartu.

— Na razie — odpowiada z uśmiechem Margaery. — Gra o tron zaczyna się na nowo, Sanso, i czy chcemy czy nie, weźmiemy w niej udział. Jedyne, co możesz zrobić, to zdecydować, jaką rolę chcesz w niej odegrać.

Sansa wzdycha, kiedy Margaery przyciąga ją do siebie i obejmuje od tyłu.

— Kim chcesz być, Sanso? — Ciche pytanie Margaery łaskocze jej ucho i Sansa uśmiecha się mimo woli. — Pionkiem czy graczem?


End file.
